Lucky Butterflies
by Hobster
Summary: JamesLily In this moment, sitting on the picnic blanket in the warm sun with his beautiful wife was a memory he'd cherish for a long time to come. It was too perfect. He was definitely the luckiest man alive.


I wanted to write something. And so, here we are. I wanted it just to be a cute little moment in James and Lily's life, but it turned into this. It's a bit sad, if you think about it, but overall, it's supposed to be a happy piece. I hope there are those out there who like this and are willing to leave me a bit of critique or a smiley face to show you enjoyed reading, but if not, it's all the same if you just read it and smile. I'm trying to manage to evoke some type of emotion out of you people, but you know. It's hard when you don't have first hand experience with the emotions you're trying to write about.

JamesLily.  
I don't own them, J.K. Rowling does.  
One itty bitty swear word.  
Hasn't been looked over.

Please enjoy!

* * *

She was the most beautiful thing to him, and he couldn't for the life of him remember what he was trying to say. He had something important to say. Dinner with someone, but _man_.

She was just too gorgeous.

He'd been sitting here with her in the sunlight of the warm winter afternoon, watching as she smiled at all the other families and turning to him every so often with a shy smile on her cute face. (It was an Indian Summer, something strange for where they were and they decided to enjoy it). Some people said that marriage just got worse after a while. He didn't see that happening. Right here, sitting with his wife on some ratty old picnic blanket, in some Muggle neighborhood park, was one of the most magical moments in his life-and there were a lot of those. A lot.

He couldn't think of what to say, so he said what he was thinking. Just rambled all of his thoughts out like a narration of some nature documentary from a Herbologist. She'd laugh at his thoughts sometimes, but that was okay because _he just wanted her to know._

The wind was blowing softly through the tall oak trees that surrounded them. The sun still managed to peek through the leaves and branches of the trees, and the pond a few yards away was glistening in the yellow sunshine. It couldn't have been a prettier day and he could see that his wife was marveling at it all also. His eyes softened as he continued to gaze at his most beloved. Seriously, how in the world did he manage to keep her all this time?

He wasn't good enough for her.

Oh, please. Yes, he was. He was just trying to be humble. They were a perfect match. They leveled each other out. He sparked feelings in her that he was sure she'd never experience without him. Tooting his own horn, they'd say, but it was true. They aroused something in each other. He loved her with every fiber of his being. Down to her last flaw. She was beautiful. More beautiful than the breathtaking scenery they were surrounded by right now. In fact, they complemented each other perfectly, he thought. She calmed him whenever he was angry, soothed his worries over their becoming a family. In fact, that was a problem they both worried about constantly. She was having a hard time becoming pregnant. It just wasn't working!

His best mates reassured him it definitely wasn't having to do with him, unless it actually did have something to do with his own fertility, in which case he was screwed. He told them to go fuck themselves and they all laughed with him, despite the hard times the world was in. All he cared about was his family. He wanted a family.

_They_ wanted a family.

She loved him and he loved her. There was really nothing complicated about it. Nothing to overcome, nothing to stress over. Their lives right now couldn't be any more perfect. Unless, he somehow got her pregnant. Then they'd have a beautiful child! Perhaps with her eyes, or his bone structure and her hair. Oh, how he'd kill for a little baby boy to raise! He was sure he'd be a perfect dad, once he got a hang of how things worked.

They'd play together. He'd teach him how to ride a broom, take him to get ice cream, kiss skinned knees and pained tears away. He'd be there for every single important moment in his child's life. His first word, his first tooth, his first time sleeping without a nightlight. He'd be there for his first crush on a girl, or boy if he swung that way.

That thought made him click his tongue. Sirius was really getting to him, what with his long hair and strange ways. His boy would be straight! If only to carry along the Potter name and give him cute little grandbabies. He'd be accepting though. Of anything his little boy or girl could do or couldn't do._ He'd be proud of them_, no matter what because he would love his family. He already loved his family more than anything and they weren't even in existence yet. It was just him, Lily, and Lily's cold for now.

In fact that was why they were outside today. Remus had told him that vitamin D would be good for Lily and her health. Sunshine and all that. James could never really pay attention when Remus went on one of his informative health rants.

They were boring.

But he couldn't help but dream about that. A family with Lily. His beautiful, caring, sweet as sugar Lily. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life. He wouldn't trade her up for the world. She laughed suddenly, which brought him out of his reverie and so he straightened up, going cross-eyed because there was a _butterfly_ on his nose. It flew away when he brushed it off. "That wasn't funny." He immediately said, enjoying the laughter bubbling out of Lily's lips; a chorus of angels wouldn't sound better to his ears. She was glowing. Positively radiant, she was.

"Oh, James! You're so silly! That had been sitting on your nose for two minutes! You know when a butterfly lands on you, you're said to have good luck."

"Mmm… Lucky then, am I?" James smirked, leaning toward Lily and balancing on his knees while he reached out to grab her face so he could kiss her. Predictably she closed her stunning green eyes and leaned forward, trying to meet him halfway. He pecked her on the lips, lingering there a bit, before swiftly slipping his hand down to her chest, cupping her breast. She pulled away sharply with an indignant cry of, "James Potter! I had something heartfelt and meaningful for all of us ready to say and you have to go and be a perverted, horny _guy_ and ruin the moment!" She huffed, pouted, and turned away, a smile on her face nonetheless.

James grinned, eyes sparkling in mischief and adoration. He inched over to where his lovely wife was and sat behind her, cradling her between his legs and letting her lean back on his chest. His head was on hers and he felt like their hearts were beating together as their hands intertwined. "You're so beautiful," he said suddenly, cutting what Lily was just about to say off. "You're the most precious thing to me. I'll never let anything happen to you. I love you, Lily. You mean the world to me."

"James, I'm trying to tell you-"

"I'm the luckiest man in the whole world to have you with me. I'll be with you always. Remember that, darling."

"James?"

"You're so delicious, baby. What? Humm?" He said, nuzzling the exasperated woman's neck, breathing in her delicious scent. He loved being with her, just like this. He suddenly decided that if she was all he ever had, that would be okay because they loved each other and he could live with only her.

"Shut up so I can tell you I'm pregnant!"

James froze and Lily extracted herself from his limp hold to turn around and take his own face in her delicate hands. She smirked at his doe-eyes and slack jaw.

"I'm pregnant, honey. Baby," she said, tears in her eyes. Happy tears because from all his thoughts today that he'd shared, she knew that even though he said otherwise, he really wanted to have a family. It was important to him and she loved him for it. It was strangely endearing. They'd been trying so hard for this. They both wanted it. She also wanted to see her little baby boy or girl and hold him in her arms, take care of her when she was sick, or teach him how to behave. She wanted to be a parent. She wanted to be a mom.

It was in her instincts. In her heart. _In their hearts. _

"We're going to have a family, James. Finally. We're going to rock at it, too. We'll be a perfect family. It's what we've wanted for so long. We're going to do this. Because I'm pregnant, James! We're going to be parents of the most wonderful baby boy or girl! I thought I had a cold, but I don't, baby! I'm pregnant!"

"With…with my child, right?" Lily's happy expression turned flat for a moment as she took the time to hit James over the head, knocking his silly glasses askew. She laughed again, smiling widely despite her own tears of joy.

"Of course it's yours, stupid! I love you James! We're finally going to have a baby! We'll be a family! Finally!" James couldn't help it anymore-He was_ so fucking happy_ right now!-and the tears fell down his face. He lurched forward and stole his wife's lips for a kiss, tenderly placing his hands on her stomach, where no sign of what was happening could be seen, but on the inside, his baby, his family, was finally growing. He'd be a father. His heart couldn't swell any greater. He couldn't have asked for a more magical moment than this.

* * *

Thanks for reading~

.Hobster.


End file.
